The field of the invention relates generally to electrical circuit protection devices and related systems and methods, and more specifically to pyrotechnic circuit protection devices and related systems and methods.
Pyrotechnic circuit protection devices are known that include terminals for connection to a circuit and a pyrotechnic disconnect feature that releases energy to disconnect the terminals inside the device. The pyrotechnic disconnect feature may include stored chemical, electrical or mechanical energy that is released via actuation of a pyrotechnic charge to sever an electrical connection between the terminals of the device. As such, pyrotechnic circuit protection devices are sometimes referred to as pyrotechnic disconnects or pyrotechnic switches. Once activated, such devices can electrically isolate load-side circuitry from line-side circuitry through the pyrotechnic circuit protection device when predetermined fault conditions occur in the line-side circuitry and prevent possible damage to load-side circuitry that the fault condition may otherwise present.
Pyrotechnic circuit protection devices are advantageous for their quick and reliable operation regardless of the energy (voltage and current) in the circuit completed through the device when fault conditions are identified. This is because the energy needed to open the device comes from a chemically stored source in the pyrotechnic unit rather than the energy of the circuit fault (as in fusible circuit protector) or from stored mechanical energy (as in conventional circuit breaker devices).
Known pyrotechnic circuit protection devices remain disadvantaged in some aspects, however, that to date have limited their use to a relatively small set of niche applications. Improvements are desired.